Wario/Synopsis
The story of Mario's greedy rival Wario, who is a recurring antagonist in the Super Mario series and the on and off villainous protagonist of the Wario series. Biography ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' While Mario was away in Sarasaraland fighting Tatanga, Wario took the opportunity to take over Mario's castle and the Mushroom Kingdom. He and his minions were defeated by Mario after he returned. ''Wario Land'' Wario went on an adventure in Kitchen Island to get the Peach Statue that Captain Syrup and her minions stole. Dependent on how much gold the treasure hunter has collected, his home looks has various looks, ranging from a Planet to a Birdhouse. ''Wario Land 2'' Syrup stole Wario's Castle and kicked him out far away from his home. Wario must now get back to his castle and defeat his nemesis once again. If he goes to all of the paths and gets all treasure and map pieces, he can go to Syurps castle and rob her treasure. After he stole her treasure, he then goes back home while a Giant Spear Man chases him. ''Wario Land 3'' After a plane crash, Wario stumbles upon a music box, which teleports him into its own land. He shortly meets a shadowy figure, who says he should get five music boxes to restore his power, then Wario will be able to go home. So Wario sets off to get the music boxes. Once Wario gets all five music boxes, it releases the Hidden Figure who was revealed to be the evil Rudy The Clown, who does not want Wario anymore. However, Wario defeats him and everyone in the music box world turned back to normal. As a reward, Wario gets to keep all the treasure he collected throughout his adventure. ''Wario Land 4'' Wario stumbles across an ancient pyramid, containing four mega worlds filled with baddies and treasure. Wario goes through the four worlds, and finds a fifth world, being the home of the game's antagonist, Golden Diva. Wario must defeat the villain to uncover the treasure.After he defeats the Golden Diva he escapes the pyramid,it was revealed that the cat was Princess Shorkua who's appearance depends on how many treasure Wario finds. After seeing her, he drove home until a few days later, he goes use the money he found to go to a buffet. ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' Wario drives his plane called Bulldog to an island, where baddies take his plane. He must get his plane back, as well as collect treasure and uncover more secrets of the lost island. After defeating Demon Head he goes home to which way depends on how many treasure he finds. ''Wario Land: Shake It! (Shake Dimension) The Shake King kidnaps Queen Merelda, forcing Wario and Syrup to team up and save Merelda, and for Wario, collect some treasure and get the bottomless coin sack. When Wario finally got it, Captain Syrup took it away as it was revealed to be a consation fee. ''Wario World In Wario World, the Spritelings close up an evil being called the Black Jewel, however, Wario, thinking it is a giant diamond, steals it and laughs at his castle from Wario Land 2. However, the Jewel wakes up, and turns Wario's treasure into monsters, he then kicks Wario out of his castle and destroys it as well. With the help of the Spritelings, Wario defeats the Jewel's henchmen and various world bosses, and pummels the Jewel in a fist fight in the sky. Dependent on how many Spritelings Wario saved depends on what his home looks like, ranging from a tent to his original castle. ''WarioWare'' Franchise At some point, Wario opens up his own gaming company called WarioWare, where he and a group of his friends in Diamond City come up with short and fun microgames to sell so WarioWare can make millions. In WarioWare Mega Microgame$, He desides to make his own gaming company and calls his friends to do the work for him. Later on his game was a success and Wario was given lots of money however his friends demands there money as Mona calls him a greedy punk as he runs off with all the money they earned from their sales, but Dr. Crygor stops him. In WarioWare Twisted!, Wario busts his GBA when he throws it across the room in a fit of rage and takes it to Dr. Crygor to get it fixed. Instead, it comes out as a new game console that requires tilting it left and right to move. This inspires Wario to make more and sell them. Later, he becomes a new superhero called Wario-Man and uses Crygor's device to improve himself only for it to malfunction. In WarioWare Touched!, Wario drops a GBA and GBA SP into a sewer, and a guru pops out asking if he dropped the two GBA consoles or a DS. Wario demands that he hand over all of them and steals the DS. When he uses the stylus to win a game, he decides to make some of his own to sell. Later, after a failed attempt to stop a train as Wario-Man, the guru gets his revenge and whacks Wario with his staff. In WarioWare Smooth Moves, Wario steals the Form Baton from the Temple of Form, claiming it as treasure. Later, when he gets a mini-scooter from Dr. Crygor's niece Penny, he materializes into a plethora of Mini-Wario's. When he turns back, the keepers of the temple demand that Wario return the Form Baton to them. Wario trips in the temple and returns the baton to its rightful position. In WarioWare DIY, some of Wario's employees quit and go to work at a new competitor called Diamond Software, forcing him to hire the player to make some microgames of their own. In Game and Wario, he desides to make the best game ever so he called his friends to make it for him. He hosts arrow and pirate. In the end he was comically blasted off to the sugar club. In WarioWare Gold, Wario steals a golden pot from the town of Luxeville. He has no money left and decides to host a video game tournament where the prize is 10,000,000 coins and players enter with a 10,000 coin entry fee. He once again gets his friends to make some games for his tournament, the Wario Bowl, all while planning to keep the money for himself. When the player finally gets through every league in the game to face Wario himself, Wario puts on the pot and turns into Wario Deluxe, where he resorts to cheating by scrambling the commands so the player has to guess what to do next until Luxeville's hero, Lulu, comes by to distract him while the player wins the tournament. After the fight is over, Lulu reveals that the pot is actually a toilet and takes it back with her. Wario's employees come by to collect their pay. Wario tries to escape with the money only to be stopped by Young Cricket. When they open the case, they find there's not much left and Wario spent most of it on the balloons that caused his stand to float. Everyone gets their cut while Wario futilely tells them to stop. ''Wario's Woods'' Commanding an army, Wario took over the Peaceful Woods and renamed it to "Wario's Woods". However, he was defeated by Toad, Birdo and the sprites inhabiting the forest. ''DDR: Mario Mix'' Wario was the third boss of DDR: Mario Mix, after Waluigi and the Big Blooper. He runs an amusement park called "Wario Central", a place filled with things that are related to his money obsession. Mario/Luigi and Toad chase the villain throughout the park. However, Wario always finds a getaway ride, forcing Mario/Luigi to fight what the ride represents. After a long chase, Wario is cornered by Mario/Luigi and Toad. He tells Mario/Luigi and Toad his plans with the music key, to create his own dancing game called "DDR: Wario Mix", a dancing game made for fat people like him. Mario/Luigi and Toad laugh at his plans, causing Wario to get in a fit of rage. He then challenges Mario/Luigi to a dancing competition to get his music key. The battle takes place on a Ferris wheel, where Wario and Mario/Luigi take up one of the car's rooms to dance to the beat of the "Greenhorn Forest" theme from Wario World. In the end, the villain loses and Mario/Luigi and Toad run off with his key. He, standing next to a couple of Hammer Bros., yells to Mario/Luigi that he will get his revenge someday. ''Wario Blast'' Wario is the titular antagonist in the crossover game Wario Blast in which the selfish slob finds a portal to Bomberman's world and decides to rob it of its many treasures - putting him at odds with Bomberman: the game is somewhat unique in the fact that it is up to the players who wins and they can either root for Bomberman or aid Wario depending on personal taste. In Bomberman's ending, Wario is thrown back into the portal, and penniless, he walks home sobbing. Bomberman is happy and dances around, a heroic feeling to it. In Wario's Ending, he, on his Motorcycle, robs the treasures of Bomberman's Land and blows up the place, with a evil, twisted feeling to it. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Franchise ''Super Smash Bros. Wario was originally intended to appear as a playable character in the original ''Super Smash Bros. game as one of five villain characters (the others being Bowser, King Dedede, Wolf O'Donnell and Mewtwo). However, he was cut from the game due to console limitations. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Although Wario was the 3rd most wanted character in a poll behind Bowser and Princess Peach, he was left out as Sakurai did not want to include too many Mario newcomers at the same time. He does appear as a trophy though. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Wario makes his Super Smash Bros. debut in Brawl, with his moveset drawing inspiration to WarioWare. He can bite, use his bike to run over the other fighters, and build up a powerful fart. His Final Smash briefly turns him into Wario-Man, where he eats garlic and becomes super powerful and nimble. He also appears as six stickers: Tiny Wario gives him a boost to launch resistance, Wario & Bike gives him a boost to body and spin attacks, Wario from Super Mario 64 DS gives him an even bigger launch resistance, Wario from Super Mario Strikers gives all characters who can bite a boost, Wario from Smooth Moves gives him a boost to arm attacks, and Wario-Man gives him a boost to arm and leg attacks. ''Subspace Emissary'' In the Subspace Emissary storyline, Wario is a supporting antagonist and one of the Subspace Commanders alongside Bowser and Ganondorf, though he appears have relatively low control over the army in comparison to his cohorts. Wario's reason for joining was merely to cause widespread havoc and he actually cares very little of the army's actual objective, so long as he's allowed to do whatever he wants. After Kirby defeats Petey Piranha, and rescues either Princess Zelda or Princess Peach, Wario will capture the other one. After he successfully captures one of the princesses, he retreats before the Subspace Bomb goes off. Later, he dispatches Porky Minch to capture Lucas, but after Porky is defeated, Wario personally appears and changes his target, Ness (who had arrive to save Lucas). After Ness was able to dodge all of Wario's capture attempts, Wario attempted to capture Lucas instead. Ness pushed Lucas out of the way and gets captured by Wario, resulting in the villain taunting Lucas and laughing maniacally as the boy runs away.. Wario is later seen finding Luigi already in his Trophy mode and proceeds to capture Luigi, however this was a trap set by King Dedede. King Dedede managed to take Wario's cargo and take, Luigi, Ness, and one of the Princesses with him. In a desperate attempt to restart his collection, Wario decided to fight Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer's Squirtle single-handedly. However, Lucas and Squirtle managed to defeat Wario and turn him into a trophy. Wario was eventually rescued by Kirby and decided to exact his revenge on King Dedede, kicking him in the back. But Luigi and Ness defended King Dedede. They told Wario that they were going fight Tabuu and bring world back into order, and that he was welcome to join. So Wario decided to join all the characters to fight Tabuu, probably realizing that he'd get no chance to pull off any of his mischief. While Wario is an antagonist throughout all of his appearances, his portrayal in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is arguably the most sinister of all. He joins the villains not because they took advantage of his greed, but simply because he has nothing else to do and wanted to cause mayhem, which interestingly is something Waluigi would normally do. He also seems to go for the "lowest" of blows, targeting three children (Lucas, Ness and Pokémon Trainer) to be turned into trophies, and his previously mentioned taunting and maniacal laughing upon succeeding in trophying Ness doesn't help either. While the real Wario is also cruel, greedy and buffoonish, he seems to have some redeeming factors normally. In SSE, however, he's the evilest he's ever been. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Wario returns in both the Wii U and 3DS versions. He remains mainly the same compared to Brawl, although he is slightly heavier, runs faster, and a few of his moves have been altered. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Wario returns in Ultimate, where is even stronger and faster than before. In his Classic Mode campaign titled "I'm-a Gonna Win!" after his catchphrase, Wario fights against other heavy hitter fighters such as Ganondorf, King Dedede, King K. Rool, and Incineroar. Wario-Man appears as a legendary primary attack-type spirit. His Spirit Battle is against Wario who has both a faster Final Smash meter and can gain a free Final Smash at random. ''Mario vs. Wario'' (Comics) Wario made his first, full non-game appearance in North America in Mario vs. Wario, a comic published by Nintendo Power. In Mario vs. Wario, Wario sends Mario a letter saying "he wants to catch-up on old times." In actuality, Wario has prepared a trap for Mario, wanting to get revenge on him for Mario constantly "bullying" Wario in their youth; Wario especially hated playing cowboys with Mario, as he would always be the rustler who would be captured by "Sheriff Mario" and locked away. As Mario makes his way to Wario's fortress, defeating all of Wario's minions, oblivious to the fact they are trying to kill him, Wario furiously watches Mario. Eventually, Mario reaches Wario's castle and is confronted by a giant-sized Wario. As Wario begins trying to pummel Mario, the plumber notices a plug on Wario and pulls it, deflating Wario's giant, look-a-like costume. After hearing Wario call him a bully, Mario says that he didn't mean to "bully" Wario 20 years ago and apologizes. Wario, after hearing this apology, turns over a new leaf, unfortunately, Mario suddenly pulls out a cowboy costume and "convinces" Wario to play cowboys again, with Mario as the sheriff once again. It was possible that Wario ruled his minions with his iron fist and shows no mercy or compassion to his subjects in Mario vs. Wario comic. Wario also appeared in a second Mario vs. Wario comic, in which he receives an invitation to Princess Toadstool's birthday party. Wanting to get the Princess the perfect gift, Wario rushes off to buy her a Samus Doll he remembered her admiring. Unfortunately, when Wario arrives at the store, he learns from the Koopa Troopa shopkeeper that a guy with a "big black moustache" had already bought the doll. Enraged, Wario believes Mario to have been the one who bought the doll and begins to leave, until he notices a nearby, creepy jack-in-the-box. Grabbing the jack-in-the-box, Wario pays for it and wraps it. Later on at Princess Toadstool's party, Wario makes several unsuccessful attempts to switch the jack-in-the-box with Mario's present. After a lot of effort, Wario does so, only to be shocked when the Princess opens his present and the sinister jack-in-the-box pops out. As the Princess throws the jack-in-the-box away in horror, Wario accuses Mario of setting him up and starts fighting with him. During this scuffle, it is revealed that Mario's present is also a creepy jack-in-the-box and both Mario and Wario can only look on in surprise and dismay as Luigi gives his present to the Princess, the Samus Doll. Category:Synopsis